


51

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Hey!” He calls. Alex’s eyes widen and Michael takes a swig from his beer, ready to look away, “Cowboy,” he glances down at the hat he’s got on his knee, “yeah, you,” okay there’s no escaping so he looks back at him, “you wanna help us rush Area 51 and find Alex a hot alien boyfriend?”





	51

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: supernaturalisreal: 60. "Can we Just pretend like we're normal for once?" For Mylex! (but this is Malex)

“Alex you have to come with us!” One of the guys says, “come on! We’re going to go get the aliens!”

Michael comes very close to choking on his beer. Out of respect for Maria, he’s let her kick him out of the pony for a solid three weeks. Finally attempting to come back in, she paused talking to Isobel long enough to put a beer in front of him and show him the new emotional damages surcharge on his tab. What he hadn’t been expecting was to see Alex there, with a few friends. They’re all dressed casually and Michael can’t resist eavesdropping the moment he hears the A-word.

“Seriously no one knows more about them than you. Didn’t you work at that UFO Emporium place?”

“I’m not much of a runner,” Alex protests weakly.

“You are now, I saw you!”

Michael’s seen him too. He’s got a new prosthetic that curves backwards and he’s taken up running. Michael’s had two great loves in his life and they’ve become hybridized as Alex runs shirtless with a top of the line piece of metal in place of his leg. It’s like a special penance the universe has designed to torture him. Michael takes a swig of his beer and knows better than to interrupt either of the conversations.

“Besides,” one of them smacks his shoulder, “I remember you saying one night that it was your fantasy to bang an alien.”

The beer almost comes out of his nose.

“No, _no_ you said if I had to pick a mythical creature—“ Alex starts.

“And you picked alien!”

Alex groans and Michael fights to breathe properly. Alex didn’t know. He knows Alex didn’t know. And Alex had no idea that aliens were even real let alone that he was one. But Michael’s always had this thing about finding a way to give Alex what he wants. He usually fucks it up, falls short, you name it, but he always tries. Even when it comes to dumb shit like always making sure there’s bottles of his preferred lubricants laying around or in his car or whatever. Little things. Hearing that being an alien may have done something for Alex just makes him pleased and regretful all at the exact same time.

“So we go to Area 51 and we find Alex a hot alien,” the guy says and the others cheer.

“You don’t even know what they’ll look like!” Alex protests.

Michael finally risks a glance over his shoulder and it seems to be at the same time Alex sees him. Immediately Alex turns red which sends a whoop up from the people he’s getting a beer with. Things are super fucking awkward between them at the moment. Everything’s big picture, it’s crushingly heavy. Watching Alex get teased about his desire to fuck an alien is almost sweet. The bravado and cool facade Michael’s used to seeing on his face has slipped in the comfort of his friends. Michael’s not sure if he’s glad Alex has them or if he’s jealous that they can do what he can’t. The moment stretches between them and then one of the guys looks over.

“Hey!” He calls. Alex’s eyes widen and Michael takes a swig from his beer, ready to look away, “Cowboy,” he glances down at the hat he’s got on his knee, “yeah, you,” okay there’s no escaping so he looks back at him, “you wanna help us rush Area 51 and find Alex a hot alien boyfriend?”

Alex opens and closes his mouth before hanging his head in sheer embarrassment and Michael presses his lips together before taking his beer and coming over. The group immediately makes room for him next to Alex and they quickly introduce themselves.

“So you’re rushing Area 51?” Michael says.

“Yeah,” Scott tells him.

“Isn’t it dangerous?”

“They can’t shoot all of us,” Derek tells him. Michael disagrees but knows better than to say that, “plus we gotta get Alex his alien.”

“Alex hates aliens,” Michael corrects, keeping the smile on his face as regret aches in his heart.

“No,” Alex says, suddenly a bit more serious, “I never said that.”

Michael raises an eyebrow and Alex shoots him a glare. Scott leans forward intently.

“When did that happen?” He asks, “Alex used to be obsessed. He’d collect shit and drag us to every lame alien museum. Said it reminded him of home.”

Michael fights to be impassive at this. Alex takes half his drink like it’s a shot.

“I don’t know,” Michael says with a shrug, “guess he got tired of their bullshit,” he continues, “makes sense. Those little grin guys can be assholes.”

“I never said I was tired of them or of their bullshit,” Alex snaps.

It’s kind of funny to see him go from embarrassed to annoyed, but what Michael really adores is the inside joke. Or conversation they’re having. Which none of his friends seem to realize is happening. That makes him possessive and a dick, but two beers in he’ll take this moment. Before Alex meets some hot, nice, normal guy when he tries to rush Area 51 and goes happily off into the sunset.

“Sorry, I had a couple,” he says wiggling the beer, “what’d you say again?”

“I said that they needed to get their lives together,” Alex says, “and stop hurting everyone.”

“By not showing up?” Derek asks. Alex holds his eyes for a moment and then turns to his friend, “they can’t show up, they’re locked up. And we’re gonna go get them out!”

Everyone whoops except for him and Alex. Alex glares and he takes a drink.

“Aliens got sober,” he says.

“That’s great,” Alex tells him calmly.

“And they made nice. Which is why they’re allowed here after serious apologies,” He continues.

“Good.”

Michael knows he’s still got a lot to prove but this is like coming up against a brick wall. He always forgets how fucking stubborn Alex is. When he’s made up his mind, it’s his way or you can drive off a god damn cliff for all he cares. Michael’s got authority issues and trust issues to go with his abandonment issues. Because aliens spoke to a counselor in an effort to turn their life around. Alex either doesn’t trust it or doesn’t care. And unfortunately for both of them, being told he can’t do something is pretty much Michael’s kryptonite. Taking a swig off his beer he grins at the guys.

“So let’s get back to this Alex fucks a hot alien thing,” he says, “I’m totally in.”

Alex chokes.

“What?” He wheezes.

“Yeah,” Michael says, grinning at him, “I can’t think of anyone who deserves to get laid by an alien more. You need a hot alien in your life,” he says, “so how are we gonna get him one.”

“We’re heading out to Area 51 tomorrow,” Scott tells him helpfully, “you wanna come?”

“Absolutely,” Michael says, “Alex, you in?”

Alex looks like he’s going to kill him himself. But his eyes drag across all of them before they settle on Michael. Michael doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he sees Alex tense his jaw and that hardness seeps back into his eyes.

“No,” he says.

“Come on—“

Alex gets up.

“Alex, come on man! We were just kidding!” Derek calls after him as Alex leaves.

“I’ll go after him,” Michael says.

He slips out into the warm night. Alex doesn’t have his keys and he’s been drinking, but he looks torn between calling an Uber and just walking. His back goes tense and Michael gets the feeling he knows it’s him before he turns around. When he does though Alex looks irate.

“To be fair, I only turned around at hot alien,” Michael says.

“You cannot go to Area 51,” Alex says firmly.

“Huh?”

“You cannot go to Area 51,” Alex repeats. It takes a moment for Michael to realize that Alex is having a very different conversation. That Area 51 might be a—oh fuck of course it is. Because why wouldn’t it be? The thing he’s not expecting is for how concerned Alex looks, “it’s an R&D sight.

“Jesus Alex!”

“I know—“

“Can’t we just pretend to be normal for once?!”

The request erupts out of him and Alex freezes, almost surprised. Or surprised, but then he softens and for the first time in months Michael sees him smile because of something he said. He tries to fight what that does for to him, especially when Alex bites down on his bottom lip in an effort to stop the gesture. Then he laughs and Michael remembers what hope feels like. He shakes his head and Michael chuckles as well.

“By normal you mean talking about rushing Area 51 to find me an alien,” he says.

“Well, normal’s relative,” Michael says, “besides they didn’t know.”

Alex shakes his head.

“Look would you just help me keep them from going?” He says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael nods.

They make their way back towards the bar and the silence between them is nice for the first time in a really long time. Inside even the bar seems warmer. The table has a new person sitting at it and Kyle’s proven he’s not the worst thing over the past couple of months. He’s joking with Scott and Derek about something.

“So are you in?” Scott asks.

“In for what?” Kyle says.

“We’re storming Area 51 to find Alex a hot alien to bang,” Derek explain.

“What? Again?” Kyle says, looking between them.

Alex presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. Michael bites down hard on his lip and grabs his beer before he can say anything dumb. Scott and Derek trade looks, uncomprehending of the joke which is probably for the best.

“What about you?” They say looking at Kyle.

  
“Nah, there’s enough hot aliens in Roswell,” he says.

No-one can understand why Michael snorts beer out of his nose and Alex looks very intently at his shoes. But a few more rounds that Maria brings over cures them of questions like that. Instead of ubering home directly, Michael finds himself walking along with Alex towards the junkyard. After a bit of barely being alone together Alex won’t seem to leave his side. Not that Michael’s complaining, he just wishes that he knew what the hell was going on.

“So you’re not thinking of going, are you?” He says, “to Area 51?”

“Not if I can fix things remotely,” Alex mumbles.

Michael feels better instantly because if anyone could it’s Alex, but he makes a note to check on him anyway. The last thing he needs is for Alex to get hurt over some combination of his dad and a Facebook group.

“Good,” he says absently. Alex looks over, “yeah, I mean, I’d hate to have to worry about you finding some other hot alien,” He says, “my last alien on alien smackdown didn’t go so hot.”

“I don’t think there are other aliens around,” Alex says thoughtfully.

“Hot dudes,” Michael amends.

“Well there’s those—“

“I don’t want you dating someone else,” he says.

That makes Alex grope for sobriety. At the very least it makes him blink and look at him, surprised. Michael shoves his hands into his pockets and lets Alex cycle through his emotions before settling on what’s most important to hide. But liquor and maybe worry make Alex remain adorably open.

“I didn’t want you to do that either,” he says.

“I know,” Michael sighs.

“I can date anyone I want to,” Alex adds firmly.

“I know,” he says, because it’s true.

“Anyone,” Alex stresses.

“I get it,” Michael says, trying not to think of some hot, buff, guy who can run really fast and probably owns more than three white shirts.

“Good,” Alex says almost smugly, “because I’m going to want to date you.”

Michael almost trips on his own feet. Swearing he looks over at Alex who looks open, serious and somehow smug too. The combination should be illegal. Especially when he’s wearing the red shirts that always make him look amazing. Not that anything keeps him from looking that way but Michael never seems to be able to take his eyes off him when he wears red.

“Not right now, not yet,” Alex says, “we’re drunk. But soon,” Michael’s throat bobs and it’s hard to swallow around excitement, “so I’m not going to go chase any hot aliens. Not when I’ve got you right here,” Michael’s throat closes as Alex steps very far into his personal space, “don’t go chasing any Air Force men.”

“You’re the only one I can stand,” Michael gets out.

“Good,” Alex says.

He’s so close, it would be so easy to kiss him but he’s drunk and he doesn’t want that. Still he swears he can almost feel it with how close Alex is.

“We’re going to the Emporium tomorrow, you should come with us.”

Michael would storm Area 51 for Alex so this seems easy in comparison.

“I’ll text you,” Alex says and pulls back.

Michael has to fight not to fully chase after him. Instead he just watches as Alex walks away and vaguely wonders if the red stitching on his back pockets is accidental or another sign from the universe that he is complete and utterly fucked when it comes to this man.

It’s probably both.

He doesn’t really have a problem with either.


End file.
